Curdun Cay
Curdun Cay is a detention facility founded by Brooke Augustine to house Conduits. It came into use within a year after the events of Infamous 2. History Curdun Cay was created to house any Conduits captured by the Department of Unified Protection. The facility and surrounding buildings were all built and modified to meet Augustine's exact specifications. The prisoners held at Curdun Cay are experimented on, with the goal of the experiments being unknown to the Conduits held there. Sometime between Curdun Cay's founding and the start of InFamous: Second Son, Hank, Abigail and Eugene were taken into custody and held there. ''Infamous: First Light Two years after being captured, Abigail was coerced to relive what happened to her brother in Seattle. In between her story, Augustine set up training rooms for Abigail to demonstrate her powers, hiding the stronger ones from Augustine to begin with. After Abigail finished her story, Augustine revealed that she had captured the man responsible: Shane. Distraught and angry, Abigail charged at Shane, blasting a whole in the wall of the facility. After Shane escaped, Abigail tracked him down and killed him, to which Augustine commented that "she's ready." Infamous: Second Son After Abigail's feat, her, Hank and Eugene were scheduled to be transferred to an army prison in upstate Washington. Hank, able to sneak a paperclip in with him, busted loose of his handcuffs and caused the vehicle to crash near Seattle, allowing Abigail and Eugene to escape. Good Ending/Canon After the crimes of the D.U.P. are revealed to the world, Curdun Cay is shut down and its inhabitants released. Evil Ending/Non-Canon With Augustine dead, Delsin, Abigail, and Eugene begin their plan to break into Curdun Cay where Delsin plans to absorb the powers of every Conduit inside. Gallery Curdun Cay.jpg|Delsin's vision of Curdun Cay Curdun Cay outside.png|The outside of Cudun Cay Curdun Cay cells.png|Conduit cells in Curdun Cay Curdun Cay arena.png|One of the training arenas in Curdun Cay Curdun Cay Augustine room.png|Augustine's surveillance room in Curdun Cay Trivia *Within less than a year, Curdun Cay already housed 300 Conduits captured by the D.U.P. *Before the events of ''InFamous: Second Son, not a single Conduit ever escaped from Curdun Cay. *For seven years until the events of InFamous: Second Son, Augustine claimed the D.U.P. were able to capture 300 Conduits without ever resorting to lethal force. However, this is false, as the D.U.P. open fire on Abigail in InFamous: First Light, which was two years before the events of Second Son. This may have been a coverup to make the DUP seem more well managed then they truly were. *The first known Conduit to be locked up in Curdun Cay is a girl name Celia, who was captured by Augustine before the D.U.P. was even founded. **Celia was released from custody by Augustine as part of her plot to sow Anti-Conduit dissent into the public, thereby ensuring the continued existence of the D.U.P. *Curdun Cay has been compared to Ravencroft ''of Marvel and ''Arkham Asylum of DC comics. Both house super-powered inmates and at one point all three were run by a super-powered individual. Category:InFamous: Second Son Category:InFamous: First Light